User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 2: All Nightmare Long
All Nightmare Long is the second chapter of my twentieth fanfiction, "Wrath of the Bloody Crow". I'm going to start putting out chapters faster than Scarface goes through cocaine. I want to finish this story before May 8th, because I have something special planned for that day. Chapter 4 is when the story starts getting really good. You'll know why when we get there. I'm not going to rush this story. I'm going to publish a lot of chapters this weekend. At least 4 of them. I hope you like this chapter. Altair doesn't appear in this chapter, the next chapter, or the chapter after that, but he's still the one narrating the story, and occasionally refers to himself. This chapter is very short, but I think that it's alright. I'm totally running out of ideas for this chapter. I want to get to chapter 4, but I don't know how to split the part before into two separate chapters without them being too short, but that's exactly what I'm going to do. Actually, I just thought of something. I'm going to try something new with this chapter. Let's see how this goes. I was originally going to name this chapter "The Unforgiven" and the next chapter would be "All Nightmare Long", but I decided that the title suits this chapter better, even though I'm just using Metallica song titles for this story, except for chapter 4, which has an extremely fitting title (check my page to see what I'm talking about). This chapter is not my most original work..... All Nightmare Long As Maria was returning home from Zilpha's house, she couldn't stop thinking about how quickly things have escalated in the past month or so. First, I died during a hunt, and returned to life not long after that. Then, we were being hunted by a dragon, and killed it. Then, we went to a party, and I unknowingly did something very disturbing, and Maria hated me afterwards. Then, Maria and I slept together. After that, I got a new set of armor to replace my old one, which just happens to be unbreakable, but not totally invincible. Immediately after that, Antal threw me off of a building, and put me in a coma. It's fascinating how quickly things can escalate in a short period of time. When Maria made it back to her house, it was getting late, so she went into her bedroom, and laid down on her bed, over the covers. She couldn't sleep for the past few days, and she was exhausted, so she fell asleep fairly quickly. Maria had a dream that night. In the dream, Maria was alone in a large plaza in a city that she didn't recognize. The buildings appeared to be made of sand or sandstone, the streets were paved, and there were some plants totally overgrown and almost consuming the buildings. Every building had some kind of plant wrapped around it. It was nighttime, and she could hear dogs barking in the distance, and crickets chirpping nearby. Suddenly, Maria heard someone moving nearby, and quickly turned around. A dark figure stood there, staring at Maria. It was wearing a dark brown robe that went down to it's knees, dirty black trousers, brown boots, black gloves, a black vest, and a dirty rag worn as a hood that concealed it's face. It was carrying a doubled bladed sword. Maria glanced at the figure, and slowly reached for her Rakuyo. The figure kicked sand at Maria, temporarily blinding her. It quickly turned around, and ran away. When Maria was able to see again, she chased after the figure. The figure climbed up onto a building, using the vines and plants to help it climb. Maria climbed after it, and was attacked by three other dark figures when she was onto the roof. They were all wearing black robes that covered their bodies, with hoods that concealed their faces. They appeared to be much deadlier than the figure that Maria was chasing. They were clearly wearing metal gloves and boots, and were all armed with a large broadsword. The figures attacked Maria one at a time. The first one simply rushed at her, but she easily dodged to the left side, and slashed it in the side of the torso, causing it's body to disappear, but it's robe stayed, and fell to the ground. Maria stepped on it, and was very confused. The second figure was left handed, and slowly walked towards Maria with its right arm raised outward, pointing at Maria. Maria slashed it's right arm clean off, causing it to also disappear while leaving its robe behind. The last figure was standing in a defensive position, anticipating for Maria to rush at it. Instead, Maria pulled out her pistol and shot at it, making it disappear, with only its robe remaining. Maria noticed that the original figure that she was chasing had gotten away. Suddenly, though, Maria saw a flash out light out of the corner of her eye, and turned toward it. She then saw a spear shooting straight at her chest. Before being hit by it, however, Maria woke up. She gasped as she woke up, and was very sweaty. She looked at her window, and saw that it was still dark outside. She laid back down, and tried to go back to sleep. Credits This is what happens when you don't plan that far ahead when writing a story. I said that there were going to be no chapters like "Girl I Know" in this story, but, as you can see, that's not true. This chapter is 100% a worse version of inFamous from "Hail to the Queen". It takes place in a grand plaza in some kind of Middle Eastern type city. There are plants growning uncontrollably, kind of like in Steamworks Island in Poptropica (one of my favorite games). I was really running out of ideas. Sorry about that. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts